


Who's Afraid Of An Apricot

by oorsprong



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dominant Armitage Hux, Face-Sitting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Submissive Kylo Ren, Teasing, a nose that craves the warmth of a peachy bottom, ass worship, hux's tiny butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/pseuds/oorsprong
Summary: “You should be careful what you ask me for.  It can be a cruel master and I’m afraid it’s quite jealous of the body beneath it. If you tried to struggle or touch yourself you’d find only retribution."It should have been absurd the way Hux spoke of his ass as some entity apart from himself but it only turned him on further.  Had he ever wanted anything in his life as much as he wanted that pert buttocks settled on his face?“I’m not afraid of a ripe little apricot,” he taunted.  The grin that followed his words disappeared as Hux, far more quickly than he could have anticipated, silenced him by sitting squarely on his face with an audible thump.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 25
Kudos: 116





	Who's Afraid Of An Apricot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [srawratskcuf (Doreen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doreen/gifts).



> a special request on twitter for more face-sitting in the Kylux fandom and as it's just about my favorite thing, I had to comply!

Of all the perks the budding relationship between Kylo and Hux offered, nothing pleased Kylo more than snuggling up against Hux late in the evening and resting his hands on his unassuming bottom. That’s where he found himself one night, tracing it’s inviting curves. He gave it a squeeze of appreciation.

“This ass belongs entirely to me,” he mumbled into a cloud of red-gold hair.

Hux shifted and then spoke with something that sounded like annoyance, “I’m not sure you can handle it, Ren. It’s a lot.”

Kylo snorted. “It’s adorable and practically fits in my palm, I’m not sure I’d call it a lot.”

He did not expect Hux’s eyes to narrow and the line of his mouth to harden into a scowl.

“You’ve never experienced it up close, how would you know? If you were helpless beneath it you wouldn’t be so dismissive.”

A burst of heat suffused his groin at the thought. Was Hux implying that he might sit that gorgeous ass on Kylo’s chest? Or even…. His face? He had barely dared to imagine it. But the thought of being helpless and muffled beneath that soft weight had his cock at full attention.

“Show me,” he whispered. 

In flash Hux was atop him, pinning his arms to the bed-- almost sweetly in light of how frail that perfect body was in comparison to his own bulk. The look he fixed Kylo with was pure hunger. 

“You should be careful what you ask me for. It can be a cruel master and I’m afraid it’s quite jealous of the body beneath it. If you tried to struggle or touch yourself you’d find only retribution."

It should have been absurd the way Hux spoke of his ass as some entity apart from himself but it only turned him on further. Had he ever wanted anything in his life as much as he wanted that pert buttocks settled on his face?

“I’m not afraid of a ripe little apricot,” he taunted. The grin that followed his words disappeared as Hux, far more quickly than he could have anticipated, silenced him by sitting squarely on his face with an audible thump.

For a moment he did struggle, even as the sensation drew him fully erect. The sights and sounds and scents of the room had been replaced by two magnificent mounds of immovable flesh cutting off light and air. He tried to draw breath through his nose and found it wedged tightly in the prison of that downy crevice. When he let out a muffled cry Hux’s ass responded with a squeeze that pinched his nose.

Air came rushing back in as Hux lifted his ass a little and he took a gulping breath before it settled back down again.

“Don’t worry,” Hux drawled, reaching down and giving Kylo's neglected cock a maddening stroke. “I’m paying attention to your needs. You’ll find it quite comfortable under there if you just give in.”

His needs be damned, Kylo was ready to give it up to the mercy of this delectable pair of buttocks. If this was the last sensation offered to him in his life he’d drink it in and thank the Force.

One of his hands drifted over to join Hux’s on his cock and was immediately rebuffed with a slap that preceded a fierce grind against his face, pushing his mouth against Hux’s little pucker until he offered it a tender kiss in apology.

“That’s better,” Hux said, sounding like a king atop his throne. “You’ll come after I do if you come at all, and that’s at -my- discretion.

Kylo barely heard the words, let alone acknowledged them as his entire world became the resolute ass pinning him down. He licked in earnest, tasting the fresh musk around that fuzzy rim and taking deep breaths whenever Hux wiggled and re-distributed his weight.

The realization that Hux was humping his face and picking up speed had him leaking over the slender fingers continuing to run their lazy path up and down his cock and tugging ever so slightly. The maddening tease inspired his own hips to squirm. If left to his own devices he might have come from the knowledge that Hux could tease him this way all night while keeping him confined with his own body. But he had Hux’s needs to attend to. His mouth worshiped that sweet spot while his nose ground slowly up and down the divide. 

When his hand drifted back over it was to grasp Hux’s cock and Hux made a sound like a choked-off purr.

“So you know your place after all,” he murmured. “You can’t imagine how long I’ve dreamed of you here. Of this perfect nose pleasing me while your lips attend to the duty they were made for.”

Kylo let out a moan in response, rumbling against Hux’s entrance. He quickly found himself squeezed tighter by thighs that were so much stronger than they looked. Hux had managed to settle his feet under the back of Kylo’s head to form a perfect vice from which there would be no escape-- the more aroused Hux grew the more powerful his grip became until it slackened with a lusty little sigh from above him.

“I’m sorry, Ren, are you alright, sometimes I can’t think straight when--”

Kylo grabbed Hux’s hips and forced him down in response to make the message clear. He wanted to be ridden while helpless, to take greedy gulps of air while Hux dominated him thoroughly.

In response Hux quickened the pace while giving Kylo’s cock the attention it craved. Kylo relaxed entirely into the damp dark, letting his mouth take it’s fill of salt, sweat, and musk. His nose -did- belong here, an instrument of praise for an ass that had no equal. It was an honor to be an attentive seat for his lover to take pleasure from. His face had never known such purpose.

With a squeeze and startled cry Hux spilled over Kylo’s chest. Flecks splattered against his hips and a few landed on his cock and balls. He felt Hux’s hand drag through the mess and use it to lubricate Kylo’s cock while he squeezed. Lightheaded, he came with abandon, from the realization that he was being jerked off with their combined ejaculate as much as the wonderful sensation of it. 

Hux leaned forward to give him a little more room to breathe but Kylo continued to nuzzle between his buttocks, wanting Hux to feel the newfound affection between them. He found he loved Hux’s pert ass so dearly that he would worship it for hours if permitted. What greater pleasure could life afford him?

-

“So,” he asked finally when they lay side by side after a quick shower. “How did I handle it?”

Hux turned and surprised him with a warm kiss to the tip of his nose.

“I’d say I’m prepared for an encore any time you’d like to offer it.”

Kylo grinned and pulled him close, “Plenty of hours left in the night.”


End file.
